You Saved Me
by gottalovemesomeanime1765
Summary: What does Eren do after the titans have fallen and a dead Mikasa lays in his arms? A eremika fanfic I'm sorry if the title isn't so good.


**Whats up every one so right now I am bored so im just going to write this one-shot about eremika hope you all enjoy and I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan now onto the story!**

The rain paddled down to the battle field peace has returned but with a great cost depth Eren never liked the word death it always reminded him of his mother and her horrible ending in the hands of that slimy good for nothing titan Eren has never had any intentions of dying to tell you all the truth Eren prefers anything but that one word death it would always wonder in his mind late at night as he thinks of his fallen comrades but they died because they weren't strong enough they died because they had too right?

That's what Eren always thought but it wasn't until today that he has learned that dying never meant you weren't strong enough to survive it just simply meant your mission was over but the women that he held in his arms doesn't deserve to die she still has many opportunities in life like kissing a guy, getting married, having many children, and most importantly continuing loving him Eren felt his tears dripp down his cheeks the titans are gone now they are all dead so why does Mikasa choose to die now after humanity has finally won Eren clutched her strongly as he fell on his knees Eren felt the mud, blood, and rain dance on him but all Eren can think of is the person he apreactiated the most slowly dying in his arms.

Armin stood by with Jean and Levi by afar witnessing something they never expected Jean gritted his teeth tighter as he walked over to Eren Levi stopped him.

''Jean stop it.''

Jean stared at Levi with intent eyes.

''Shes dead and you expect me to stay here and do nothing!''

Levi nodded silently as he put on his hood.

''Yes Jean this is something that only Eren can solve.''

Jean was pissed beyond pissed and sent Levi a punch Levi easily dodged it and smacked Jean across the face.

''Stop acting like a dog no wonder why Ackerman never loved you.''

That struck Jean hard but Jean knew that was the truth Mikasa only viewed him as an ally nothing more or less so Jean rudely got on his horse and commanded it to go north.

Levi glanced at Armin with his arms crossed.

''You're not going to celebrate victory with the others Armin?''

Armin stood silent as tears cascaded his cheeks Armin looked at the scene in front of him and turned around.

''No I prefer not to.''

Levi chose not to continue this conversation any longer and put a hand on Armins shoulder.

''This is their personal business you know that as much as I do.''

Armin nodded as he got on his horse.

''Alright.''

Levi gave a small grin as he hopped on his horse.

''You trust them don't you?''

Armin nodded with a confidant smile.

''Yeah I do and I know them both well enough to know they're both too reckless to leave each other.''

Levi returned his blank stare back to Eren and Mikasa.

''Mph if Ackerman makes it through this shit I'm going to tell Eren to shove his blades up his own ass for being such a fucking cry baby.''

Armin gave a nervous chuckle.

''W-well lets go.''

Levi nodded as he and Armin soon vanished.

''Mikasa wake up!''

No use Mikasa soundly layed in his arms with no sign of consciousness Eren noticed her skin turn a unnormal pale and her body turn cold Eren knew it wasn't because of the rain no it was because of him he caused this why does he have to be protected all the time why can't Mikasa let him protect her but it's too late for that.

Eren tugged a piece of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

''Im sorry Mikasa I am so sorry.''

Eren finally cried he cried and cried and cried Mikasa is gone she won't be able to lecture him, hit him, or even comfort him anymore Eren never has felt this kind of pain before he has finally gained what he has always wanted but he lost some one dear while gaining what he always dreamed about all of the titans becoming extinct didn't make him feel better either nothing can make Eren feel better not now or ever.

Eren let out what he held in to the dead corpse in his arms.

''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!''

Eren shook his head as he held Mikasa closer to his chest burying her face against his chest he yelled at her.

''STUPID STUPID STUPID!''

Eren gritted his teeth as the rain poured stronger.

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOOSE TO DIE AFTER HUMANITY HAS FINALLY WON!''

No response just as Eren expected.

''ANSWER ME MIKASA DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!''

Nothing he got nothing not even a stupid pulse Eren placed his chin on her head and held her tighter.

''PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!''

Eren ran his fingers through her beautiful black hair even covered in blood she was still beautiful Eren has never noticed there qualities of Mikasa he knew she was attractive but she was beautiful in every shape and form she was beautiful.

''PLEASE!''

''Please.''

Eren coughed up blood yelling after having the biggest fight in your life isn't such a good idea Eren softly shut his eyes as he felt numbness take over him

''No I can't…..not now.''

But it was too late and Eren felt his back hit the cold mud and Mikasas corpse slip from his arms and onto the cold pile of mud right next to him.

Eren flutterd his eyes open and reached for Mikasas corpse and and her closer to him.

''Mikasa please im sorry wake up stop pretending your dead already you got me ok.''

''E-Eren?''

Eren felt his vision blurred as he suddenly felt cold was Mikasa calling him?

''Mikasa?''

Eren glanced at Mikasa once again to see her looming over him with a panicked shocked look.

''Eren!''

Eren smiled as he cupped her cheek Mikasa was alive.

''Y-you're a-alive Mikas-''

Mikasa held Eren in her arms as she stood up no matter how many wounds, cuts, and bruises she has no matter the numbness and pain she feels that doesn't matter now not as long as Eren is still with her nothing else matters.

''Eren thank you, your words reached me I heard everything now it's my turn to help you!''

Eren shut his eyes and soon darkness swooped in Eren doesn't understand what was going on or how Mikasa came back but all he needed to know was that he was safe in her arms and that she was here with him and that was all that mattered.

''Eren''

''Eren wake up.''

Eren recognized those two voices they were from Levi and Armin Eren opened his eyes slightly the first thing he saw was a bright light his eyes flinched due by the lights.

''What's going on where is everybody at?''

Armin smiled.

''Eren you have been here for five months.''

Eren stood up eyes widening five months was he out that long!

''Armin tell me where am I?!''

Levi walked up to Eren and rolled his eyes.

''Shut the fuck up Jaeger and listen first.''

Armin nodded.

''Eren don't you remember it has been five months since the titans have become extinct and finally humanity is slowly recuperating what has been lost and are now living out of these walls right now you are in the walls in the emergency room with the other people who have been in coma since that day.''

Eren put a hand over his forehead this was too much to take in for someone who has barely woken up from a long five month coma but Eren managed to lift up a smile.

''Humanity has finally won.''

Levi nodded as he leaned on the wall.

''Also Jaeger I have to tell you mostly everyone we know are dead.''

Eren felt his breath vanish.

''W-what?''

Levi nodded.

''That's right Connie, Henji, Erwin, and many others died that day Sasha, Krista, Ymir, and a few others survived.''

Eren looked down.

''But their deaths weren't for nothing.''

Levi nodded.

''Yes they did serve a giant purpose to our victory them and many others as well.''

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation Levi felt his nerves go up.

''Damn doesn't Ackerman ever learn to wait.''

Armin smiled as he shook his head.

''No not when it comes to Eren.''

Levi sent a tch and opened the door not before telling Armin to go back to whatever he was doing.

Soon it was just them two Mikasa and Eren silence took over Mikasa quickly ran to Eren holding him in her arms all her feelings rushed in just like the day he gave her the scarf it was a huge mixture of sadness, and love Mikasa softly sobbed.

''Eren thank you I promise you I will never leave you again.''

Eren hugged back slightly as he ran his fingers through her silky black hair he couldn't help but smile and nod.

''Alright.''

Mikasa pulled back and touched Erens warm cheek with her cold hand and softly wiped away his tears.

''Eren I heard you, your words saved me thank you.''

Eren slightly bushed in embarrassment as he scratched his cheek.

''All I said was 'please' and 'You choose to die after humanity has won' I doubt that helped you.''

Mikasa shook her head as she reached for her red scarf and slightly tugged it down to reveal more of her neck Eren noticed a slight scar.

''Mikasa when did you get that sca-''

Mikasa interrupted him.

''Eren behind your words that day it held a message am I right? Because if I am you were telling me to fight and to never give up.''

Eren nodded with a slight grin.

''Yeah but I think there was more behind it Mikasa.''

Mikasa knew what he was going to tell her and so she leans closer to him slightly turning her head to a side and opening her mouth.

''Eren I love you.''

Eren bit his bottom lip as she came closer to him shutting her beautiful black eyes Eren didn't know what to do or say but his heart finally gave in and he roughly pushed Mikasa into a clumsy kiss Eren didn't care that Mikasa and him weren't so good at it all that mattered was her and him and now.

Mikasa soon broke the kiss and pulled her scarf back up Eren assumed she put it down to kiss him without the old scarf blocking her way Eren grinned at the blushing Mikasa and poked her nose slightly.

''It's been a long time since I have seen that look on your face.''

Mikasa held up her scarf over her lips hoping he wouldn't notice her burning cheeks once more but the blush soon faded as she grabbed Erens hand she brought back her emotionless look.

''Eren I promise you that from here on out I will never be the cause for your tears ever again.''

Eren gave off a smile as he kissed her once more Mikasa returned it happily Eren soon broke the kiss to Mikasas disappointment.

''Mikasa lets start all over with a fresh new start.''

Eren then tugged on Mikasas scarf slightly taking it off Mikasa looks surprised as her scarf fell gently in Erens hands.

''Eren what are you doing?''

Eren gave off a smile and wrapped the scarf around her in a sloppy way.

''Hello my name is Eren Jaeger and who might you be?''

Mikasa softly touched her scarf and spoke.

''Im Mikasa Ackerman would you like to marry me?''

Eren pouted.

''That was supposed to be my line Miss but why should I?''

Mikasa rolled her eyes.

''Because I said so.''

Eren pulled her into a kiss Mikasa took that as a yes.

Levi carefully studied the two love birds with a tiny smirk and walked over to Armin who was patiently waiting for him.

''Armin how did Mikasa get that scar any ways?''

Armin shrugged.

''She probably got it when she rescued Eren from all those massive titans attacking us.''

Levi looked at the door Eren and Mikasa were in and walked over to his headquarters.

''Whatever I'm leaving.''

Armin nodded as he slightly cracked open Eren and Mikasas door.

'So I guess there is a happy ending for those two after all.'

Armin gave out a toothy smile as he entered the room.

''Well you two what are you guys going to do now?''

Mikasa and Eren jumped off of each other as Eren ran to Armin and gave him a hug Mikasa smiled as she joined the bear hug Armin knew at that very moment with the three of them reunited once more things were going to be different.

Eren looked down to meet Armins face and told him.

''Well how about Mikasa and I find you a girlfriend that's what we're going to do.''

Armin put a panicked face.

''But but but.''

Eren put his arm over Mikasas shoulder as he burst out laughing.

''Just kidding! I still can't believe you fell for it!''

Armin let out a breath.

''You scared me Eren.''

Mikasa put on a blank face once more and put Erens arm off of her shoulder and held his hand.

''Much better now.''

Armin chuckled even the great Mikasa gets uncomfortable.

''Come on you two lets go and leave these walls.''

Erens eyes widened into joy as he ran out the door clutching Mikasas hand.

''Come on! We don't have time to lose!''

Mikasa nodded.

''We have to plan the wedding.''

Armin ran after Mikasa and Eren.

''W-wait you two Eren you still have to have another check up!''

Eren and Mikasa passed Levis room Eren stopped running and blasted open Levis door Levi glanced up at him with a what the hell do you want Eren stuck up his middle finger.

''That's what you get for everything.''

Eren soon left in a flash with a laughing Mikasa Eren didn't care that Levi was chasing them with his two blades, he didn't care if Armin was yelling lectures at him, all that matterd was him and Mikasa united once more,

''Come on Mikasa the sooner we find somewhere to seattle the better!''

Mikasa gave off a grin as long as Eren was happy she was too.

''As long as you forgive Armin then its fine.''

Eren nodded.

''Ill apologive to Levi later.''

Mikasa put a dark look on her face.

''No not to the midget though.''

Ereb grinned as he opend the hospital doors getting fresh new air seems like nothing will ever change but that was fine as long as he was with Mikasa nothing can hurt him so he gladly looks forward for the future.

**Im sorry if that was a bad ending I just couldn't figure anything out for the end gomenesai! So would you kindly leave me a review and tell me what you think that will be great.**


End file.
